Sledding
by Raccoons and Pandas
Summary: The characters of IY and FMA decide to go sledding for the heck of it. This was inspired by going sledding. Kplus due to some language.


Gem: So, I had a day off of class today and I went sledding. Just so you know, one spoiler if you haven't seen all of FMA, Al is human because I think that it'll work better. Yoo-hoo and I make a random appearance. See if you can find it. Also, I don't own any of them but I do lay claim to the thirty-odd sleds that are being used.

"Why are we here again? And why did you make me wear shoes?"

"Because I'd rather you not get frostbite. And we're supposed to meet other people here."

Here was hill country and the top of the hill leading to the rugby field. And it had snowed a ton so everyone had gathered there. Everyone was Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Hachi, Kilala, Kohaku, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin, Koga, Ayame, Ginta, Hakkaku, Sota, Mrs. Higurashi, and Kagome's grandfather. They were supposed to meet several other people. At the moment, everyone was wrapped up and Inuyasha had been made to wear boots. That was an interesting experience.

"Brother, is that them?"

"I think it is."

These were the people they were waiting for. Ed, Al, Winry, Mustang, Hawkeye, Hughes, Havoc, Breda, Armstrong, Hakuro, FalmanFuery, Ross, Brosh, Sheska, and Granny Pinako. They meet up with the others and after a quick round of introductions, they began sledding. Kagome had brought her new digital camera and her mother took pictures.

"Let's go down in a line!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Horizontal or vertical?" Sota asked.

"How about horizontal first?"

After getting nods from everyone, the two lines were slowly set up. Inuyasha didn't want pretty much any of the guys near Kagome so she sat at the right end of the train. Inuyasha sat next to her with Shippo on his lap. The rest of the train went somewhat like this: Sota, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Jaken, Breda, Hachi, Koga, Ayame, Ginta, Hakkaku, Mustang, Hawkeye, Hughes, Havoc, Armstrong, Hakuro, Falman, Ross, Fuery, Ross, Brosh, Ed, Winry, Al, Sheska, Rin and Sesshomaru. They pushed themselves until they began to move and then their entire train slid so that Sesshomaru was in the very front. At some point, half the people lost their sleds and went butt sledding down the hill. At the very end though, everyone crashed into each other and began laughing.

As they trudged up the hill, they decided that a long line as a very bad idea so they decided to shorten it to three lines of ten and link that way. This time, Kagome and Sota were in the front along with Winry. Behind Kagome sat Inuyasha, Ayame, Koga, Ginata, Hakkuaku, Sheska, Jaken, Rin, and Sesshomaru. The line behind Sota contained Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Breda, Hachi, Hughes, Havoc, Armstrong, and Hakuro. The third line contained everyone else in this order: Ed, Al, Falman, Ross, Fuery, Mustang, Hawkeye, Ross, Brosh and Granny Pinako.

The train went down a bit better this time. No one lost their sleds at least. The entire group did go airborne though when they hit a bump. There was about a foot of snow total in all the sleds that got snow in them. The group sat there and laughed for a bit before getting up and heading back up the hill again. This time, the guys were going to form a train. As they headed back up the hill two people nearly bowled them over.

"What the hell?" yelled Inuyasha.

"It's bowling for people!" one of the girls replied back over her shoulder. The two girls moved out of the way before the train would be able to hit them.

The next train had the guys in two horizontal lines of ten people each. The girls were going down in a train after the guys did their run. Shippo was in on the girls' plan and had already made a bunch of snowballs that were currently hidden behind the trees that bordered the field. The lines of guys went like this starting from the right: Sesshomaru, Jaken, Inuyasha, Koga, Ginata, Hakkuaku, Kohaku, Sota, Miroku, Hachi, and Breda. The second line contained Hughes, Havoc, Armstrong, Hakuro, Ed, Al, Falman, Fuery, Mustang, and Brosh. (a/n looking at the train)

The girls pushed the guys down the hill and then began to pelt them with snowballs. Hawkeye and Winry managed to pick off all the military personal while Sango, Kagome, Rin, and Ayame hit all the guys they knew. The girls quickly set themselves up in formation and headed towards the guys. Ed, Al, Fuery, and Sota didn't get out of the way in time and wound up on the girls' laps.

"Everyone okay?" Mrs. Higurashi yelled down.

"We're alive!" Kagome yelled back up.

Soon afterwards, everyone was lying in the snow making snow angels. As they got up, they wrote their names at the bottom of the angel. They headed back to their respective countries and times after saying goodbye and promising to have another fun day of sledding.


End file.
